Choosing Sides Again
by Moyima
Summary: An Alternate version of Choosing Sides So, an AU AU. This is Pre ESB rather than Post, in which the media gets ahold of the truth behind Luke's parentage.


[Disclaimers apply, of course, if you don't know them then you probably won't enjoy this story much anyway- but here we go--- Lucas owns Star Wars and Zahn owns Xizor, Guri, Jade (if she shows up), and anyone else from SofE.]  
  
[Okay. This is an alternate version of Choosing Sides. So, it's an AU AU, so to speak. The situation is the same- the only difference is- well, Luke. This fic takes place pre-ESB rather than post. BUT, Xizor still finds out about Luke-Come on people, just accept it and make my life easier. Soooooo- Here we go. The first little bit is taken directly from Choosing Sides (With a couple edits that couldn't be helped).]  
  
  
  
1 Choosing Sides [Again]  
  
Prince Xizor strode into his Coruscant fortress; a malicious smirk creased his handsome features. Guri fell into step with him as he entered his office.  
  
"You wished to see me, Master."  
  
"Yes, Guri." Xizor quickly began to type at the CPU before him- he clicked his seeker twice, and a small disk ejected from the machine.  
  
Xizor spun in his chair to face his waiting servant; he held the disk out to her.  
  
"Make sure this anonymous tip makes its way into the hands of the media."  
  
Guri took the disk and nodded in obedience, "Yes, Master."  
  
Xizor smiled as he watched her slip out of his office.  
  
"We shall see how the Son of Vader handles this little mess," he said with a laugh to the reflection before him.  
  
~  
  
Luke rubbed his eyes as he glanced at the chrono. He had to get up, the birthday party for Leia was in an hour. He hauled himself from the bunk reflecting once again on how the news of Leia's party had affected him.  
  
Her birthday was the same day as his.  
  
He shook his head- once again pushing away the creeping suspicion that it meant something- something he was missing.  
  
He pulled some fresh clothes from his bag.  
  
He'd decided not to mention that he and Leia shared the same birthday- she deserved a celebration in her honor and he wanted it completely dedicated to her.  
  
He reached under his bed and pulled out the small gift he'd manage to pick up for her and headed for the large gathering room.  
  
He smiled as he slipped in- greeting his friends as he encountered them. Finally he came to Han's side.  
  
"She here yet?"  
  
"Nah, she's on her way- Ya know these Princess types-can't show up in public with a hair outta place."  
  
Luke laughed, "I haven't seen Leia with perfect hair more that twice since we met her."  
  
Han smirked back at Luke. "How old was she when we dragged her out of that Death Star?"  
  
"Eighteen." Luke replied, a bit to quickly- and with more conviction than he had intended. "  
  
Han turned his head slowly to look at him. "You're pretty sure about that, huh?"  
  
"Um- well, I mean, I think she was, at least, um- yeah."  
  
The awkward moment was interrupted by Leia's entrance.  
  
The room burst into applause and catcalls.  
  
Leia laughed in thanks, and turned to motion an unseen person to follow her into the room.  
  
A chef walked in behind her carrying a cake.  
  
Han leaned against Luke, "Is it customary for the birthday girl to bring her own cake?"  
  
Luke eyebrows creased as he looked to the front of the room, "There's already a cake up there for her."  
  
"Hmm, maybe she has a bigger appetite than any of us were aware of."  
  
Luke elbowed Han in the ribs, "She probably brought it because she knew YOU were going to be here, you pirate!"  
  
Han laughed as they both redirected their attention back to Leia.  
  
As the second cake was placed next to the other, Leia stood on a chair to address the room.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for this wonderful party!"  
  
Her audience hooted in reply.  
  
"But I just found out that this should be a double party-"  
  
Luke brought the heel of his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Luke's birthday is today too!"  
  
At her revelation Luke was literally attacked by his excited comrades.  
  
He heard Han laughing uncontrollably as he was lifted over his friends' heads and carried to where Leia stood at the front of the room. He was dumped unceremoniously on the table next to the cakes while Leia laughed, "Why didn't you tell us Luke?"  
  
"It was suppose to be YOUR party," Luke complained as he stood on the table.  
  
"Well," Leia put her hands on her hips, "Now it's OUR party."  
  
The crowd erupted again.  
  
Luke laughed- it was going to be a long night.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Luke was beginning to feel the effects of the different alcohols his friends had insisted he HAD to try. He sat on a sofa in front of a holovid with his drink against forehead, trying to concentrate on what the news reporter was saying. The rest of the party had calmed down as well. His friends were scattered around him also watching the screen, mostly because of the lack of anything else to look at.  
  
Leia leaned her head on Luke's shoulder and stretched her legs across Han's lap as she listened to the latest news from Coruscant.  
  
"In other news, Admiral Fanutral's granddaughter is the wed the son of--"  
  
The reporter was cut of by the whisper of an aid in his ear as a data pad was placed on the desk in front of him.  
  
The people around Luke sat up in interest.  
  
"Maybe it's some actual NEWS," Luke heard someone say.  
  
Uncharacteristic dead air came from the news station.  
  
"Sith, just tell us what the damn thing says," Luke heard another mumble.  
  
Finally, the reporter looked up at the screen. "We have late breaking news here on CPN-An anonymous source has given us some information-"  
  
The reporter swallowed, hesitant at revealing the information.  
  
What kind of story of could a reporter be afraid of exposing? Luke thought with a frown.  
  
"Um," The reporter continued, "Our source has revealed to us additional information concerning the Rebel wanted for the destruction of the Death Star, Luke Skywalker."  
  
The entire room sat up at attention in one unified gesture.  
  
"It- it seems that Skywalker has blood relations within the command structure of our Empire-"  
  
It was Luke's turn to sit up, "What?"  
  
Leia looked at Luke in question as he slumped back onto the couch, "Don't they know enough to get background info before doing these stories? I'm an orphan for Sith's sake."  
  
Leia opened her mouth to remind him the report said "blood relation."  
  
He shook his head, "When I say orphan- I mean ORPHAN."  
  
The room shifted about them as their companions moved closer to the screen.  
  
"Well, then lets see what crap they came up with this time," Wedge mumbled from Luke's left.  
  
The reporter looked directly into the camera and licked his lips in uncertainty, "It seems that the hero of the Rebellion is also heir of the Empire--"  
  
Luke felt his eyes widen.  
  
"He is-- the son of Lord Vader." Luke heard the reporter say- sounding light years away.  
  
The entire room was on its feet. Luke spun and looked wildly at Leia, "How could they say that? WHY?"  
  
Leia pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly- protecting him from the confusion surrounding him.  
  
The pressure on the young hero from Vader's bounty had just been increased ten-fold.  
  
~  
  
Luke was in a daze. He felt himself being guided down a corridor, flashing lights passed by his face. He blinked, just in time to focus on another ceiling light as he passed under it. The corridor was suffocating. Finally he stopped. He was surrounded, he heard murmurs all around him, and a door slid open.  
  
He was seated at a table and given a glass of water. After several moments and assisted sips-he could focus again.  
  
"What's going on?" he rasped.  
  
Leia sat close to his side.  
  
"Luke, this is serious. You had to be cautious of bounty hunters before," she shook her head and brushed his hair from his face tenderly, "but now- they'll be coming after you-straight through Alliance forces if necessary."  
  
Luke closed his eyes, "Why would the reporters say this?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us, Commander Skywalker," Mon Mothma said from across the table.  
  
Luke's despairing blue eyes met Mothma's, telling her everything she needed to know-  
  
The Alliance leader pursed her lips, "Commander Skywalker, your location will be classified at all times-"  
  
"I want to fly," he interrupted.  
  
She smiled slightly, "Since your squadron is loyal to you- they alone will know that you are still their commander- but common knowledge will be that you've be 'tucked away'."  
  
Luke sat back, regaining his calm - what little that was.  
  
"In the meantime," General Madine cut in, "We'll be looking into the source of this destructive rumor."  
  
Luke nodded, and then remembering himself, saluted, "Thank you, Sir."  
  
~  
  
Vader strode onto the bridge of his newly constructed Super Star Destroyer to find his men all motionless, watching a holovid screen of a Coruscant news network. The Dark Lord clenched his fist and stalked towards his officers.  
  
"It seems that the hero of the Rebellion is also heir of the Empire--" he heard the reporter say, and froze.  
  
"He is-- the son of Lord Vader."  
  
Vader cleared the space between the vidscreen and himself in seconds, barreling his fist through the screen of the viewport.  
  
The clump of officers burst apart in fear, unaware their commander was, before, even present.  
  
Unaware of the sudden fear the reporter's last statement had ignited in their Lord.  
  
Vader turned on them like a feral animal, "Find out where the Rebels are--"  
  
The officers remained frozen.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They scattered.  
  
~  
  
Vader paced.  
  
And paced.  
  
The bridge of the command ship lay in a thick atmosphere of apprehension.  
  
Admiral Ozzel shifted uncomfortably, casting a glance at Piett nearby.  
  
The pacing man made them all excessively nervous, but they all knew that if he stopped-and it wasn't for good news-someone would die.  
  
"Admiral," a nearby officer hissed to Ozzel.  
  
But Vader already heard, and was leaning over the young man's station before Ozzel could even respond.  
  
"Where?" the Sith demanded.  
  
The his credit, the youth kept his voice steady, "There are reports of Rebel ships massing in the Xanqaris System." The youth looked up at the Dark Lord, "If the reports are correct, Rogue Squadron is there too."  
  
Vader put a heavy hand on the officer's shoulder, nodding.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lt. Jade, Milord."  
  
Vader tilted his head slightly and leaned down, bringing his face level with the young officer; the young officer who bore a rather convincing disguise.  
  
*I didn't expect to find you here, Jade*  
  
The "officer's" lips moved as if to smile.  
  
*I figured I'd replay my debt to you for saving my life*  
  
No one saw Vader clasp Mara Jade's shoulder in thanks before walking towards his Admiral.  
  
"Set course for the Xanqaris System, Admiral."  
  
"But, Milord--"  
  
Vader saw an officer behind Ozzel flinch, At least someone understands that to question a Sith is to ask for death, he thought as he clenched Ozzel's throat with the Force.  
  
"Right away, Lord," he amended, and hurried away.  
  
Vader suppressed a sigh.  
  
Soon. Soon he'd have an able commander at his side.  
  
The ONLY man worthy to stand by him.  
  
His son.  
  
The stars melted- and the Executor shot towards Xanqaris.  
  
~  
  
Luke awoke with a start as the alarms began to blare.  
  
They were under attack.  
  
He pulled himself from his bed- fully dressed. He'd learned within his first few days with the Alliance to always be able to wake up and run.  
  
He grabbed his lightsabre from beneath his pillow and ran for his X-Wing.  
  
The corridors were a blur of dashing pilots and techs. Luke pushed through and ran into Wedge in his final sprint towards his fighter.  
  
"Luke!"  
  
"Wedge! What's going on?"  
  
"The Executor!"  
  
Luke stumbled against his X-Wing as he reached it.  
  
"The EXECUTOR?"  
  
Wedge nodded, glancing at Luke's ship and the Artoo unit being loaded into it.  
  
"Maybe you'd better stay out of this one, Luke."  
  
Luke shook his head, "No way, Wedge. NO WAY."  
  
Moments later- Rogue Squadron was off the ground- their commander in the lead.  
  
~  
  
Vader watched as two TIE squadrons were dropped from the underside of his ship. As ordered- one squadron moved to intercept the incoming X-wings, and the other stayed back. The Dark Lord watched the fighters coming closer-- as he reached out and found his son's presence among the ships, he smiled; not only was he not allowing the imperial presence to intimidate him, he was also still flying as commander.  
  
Pride washed over him.  
  
Pride-and an overwhelming desire to possess this young embodiment of his blood-  
  
And Legacy.  
  
~  
  
Leia leaned over the command center viewport.  
  
"Is that Luke's fighter?" she demanded.  
  
Han, who had slipped in unannounced, leaned over her shoulder, "Yeah, I think it is."  
  
She slammed her fist into the durasteel control panel in front of her, "Why was he allowed to fly?"  
  
Mon Mothma turned and regarded the princess calmly, "He is still a squad commander, Leia. It is his place to be up there."  
  
"The EXECUTOR is 'up there'," Leia growled back, pointing at the ceiling.  
  
General Madine suddenly leaned forward looking at the battle readings, "That's odd." he murmured.  
  
Leia frowned, "What?"  
  
"They're not sending a ground assault--"  
  
Han's eyes widened, "I have a bad feeling about this---"  
  
Madine nodded, "They're only interested in a dogfight."  
  
Leia paled, "They're only interested in the pilots---"  
  
"A Pilot, I'd say," Han growled.  
  
Leia closed her eyes tightly, and reached out, hitting the comm. channel for the fighters and opened her eyes, "Rogue Leader."  
  
"Leader here," Luke responded.  
  
"Leader, return to base."  
  
There was a momentary pause.  
  
"Leader--"  
  
"No."  
  
Leia rubbed her forehead in frustration and was about to try again when Rogue Two cut in.  
  
"We have incoming."  
  
"I see them."  
  
"You've got one on you, Leader!" Wedge's voice broke through the speaker.  
  
"I see him- I ---" the channel went quiet.  
  
Luke's voice came back, "That's odd."  
  
Leia looked frantically at the generals and admirals surrounding her, "What's happening up there?"  
  
Madine motioned for her to look at the battle display, he pointed to the dot that was Luke, "They're not engaging him--- they're herding him away from the others."  
  
Leia pointed to another group of dots, "What's that TIE squadron doing back there? It's just sitting there."  
  
Just then another Rogue's voice filled the room, "Commander, that second TIE group is coming at you!"  
  
"What in Sith are they doing?" Wedge's voice exclaimed.  
  
Leia watched as the TIEs fell into formation around her friend as the first group formed a line preventing the Rogues from following their commander.  
  
~  
  
Vader leaned over Jade's shoulder.  
  
"Send this transmission code to the Leader's Artoo unit."  
  
Mara looked down at the code.  
  
*Vader! This is an override code! How'd you get your hands on this?*  
  
He smiled, *Just something I've been keeping for such an occasion*  
  
Her fingers began to punch the code into the black-keyed panel.  
  
~  
  
"ARTOO!"  
  
Leia gripped the sides of the console displaying the perplexing battle, "Luke, what's wrong?"  
  
"Son-of-a-Sith, Artoo! You're lucky I can't get my hands on you- you damned pile of scrape metal!"  
  
Threepio took a step back, "Oh my-"  
  
Han blinked, "Damn Kid, I've never heard you swear like that."  
  
Luke favored all listening in on the comm channel another colorful line before explaining, "Artoo just cut my weapons---"  
  
He swore again- this time more forcefully.  
  
"And now he's taken over my controls," he reported to command. Turning his attention back to his droid he said, "THANK YOU ARTOO! I didn't REALLY feel like LIVING anymore anyway!"  
  
Artoo's whistled reply filled the comm.  
  
Han turned to Threepio, "What'd the garbage can say, Golden Rod?"  
  
Threepio's metal features somehow looked appalled by the smuggler's words, "Well, Captain Solo, Artoo said that it was not his fault- that someone aboard the Executor possesses his override code- there is nothing he can do."  
  
Luke's voice came from the comm again, "I didn't know Artoo HAD any override codes---"  
  
Artoo whistled again- this time more enthusiastically.  
  
Threepio beamed, "Really? But Artoo, how is that possible?"  
  
"Cut the chit-chat, tell us what he said," Han growled.  
  
Threepio straightened, "He said, Sir, that the override code is one Master Anakin gave him years ago- long before we came into the service of Master Luke." Threepio paused as if in thought, "Long before Master Luke was even born, actually."  
  
Leia looked up at Threepio in alarm, "Could this Anakin be aboard that Super Star Destroyer?"  
  
"That's impossible, Your Highness, Master Anakin died during the Clone Wars."  
  
General Madine narrowed his eyes at the mass on the radar indicating the Super Star Destroyer, "Then WHO has those codes now?"  
  
~  
  
Luke beat his fists in frustration against the useless controls. His fighter was now gliding concurringly with its TIE escort towards the looming Executor. Luke craned his head around to look back at his squadron, now silently trying to find away around the wall of Imperial fighters between them and their commander.  
  
Luke pressed his lips together and glanced back at the Super Star Destroyer; its gigantic ventral doors were opening now. He spared a look back at his comrades, if they found a way around-those TIEs would fire, and lives would be lost. For him. He couldn't allow that.  
  
He took a deep breath and spoke into his helmet mic, "Rogue group."  
  
"Yes Rogue leader?" a chorus of replies returned.  
  
Luke took a deep breath, "Return to base."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lu- Leader, do you really think---" Wedge began.  
  
"That's an order. Go now."  
  
"Please don't do this-" he heard Leia plea before he flipped the comm. off.  
  
He directed his attention back to the bay doors, now filling his field of view.  
  
Bright light filtered from the opening, basking the small ship in a divine glow-  
  
Welcoming him aboard.  
  
~  
  
Rogue Squadron drifted in the icy void- a disturbing silence settled over the comm. The TIE wall withdrew and followed the Rogue commander towards the brilliant, gaping chasm.  
  
The infamously unstoppable Rogue Squadron was trapped in a horrifying static moment.  
  
One of helplessness.  
  
Wedge watched as his friend's ship was swallowed by the massive Destroyer, his eyes shut in despair as the demonic spearhead vanished into hyperspace.  
  
The Super Star Destroyer herself could not fill the void that the absence of a single fighter had left in the heart of the Alliance. 


End file.
